Current means of treating perforations in luminal vessels and organs is through operative procedures, endoscopic suturing, vascular closure devices, or with an implant used for perforation management. However, current implants are big and have bulky coverings, are difficult to use, are not widely accepted, and are, in many cases, only used as a means of last resort.
Aneurisms occur when an artery balloons out due to increased blood pressure or a weakening in a blood vessel. Aneurisms can occur throughout the body. Brain aneurisms, also known as intracranial or cerebral aneurisms, are life-threatening, particularly if they rupture. Once an aneurysm forms, it will not disappear on its own. Medication may help slow its growth, but is not a cure. Most aneurisms eventually need repair.
For the treatment of berry or saccular aneurisms, one current therapy is endovascular coiling, wherein a catheter is inserted into the femoral artery in the groin, through the aorta, into the brain arteries, and finally into the aneurysm itself. Once the catheter is in the aneurysm, platinum coils are pushed into the aneurysm sac and released to allow the aneurysm to clot or to change the turbulent flow and stop growing through a release or diversion of pressure. In another current therapy, the aneurysm is surgically treated by performing a craniotomy, exposing the aneurysm, and closing the base of the aneurysm with a clip.
For fusiform aneurisms, a current treatment strategy is to place grafts that do not degrade. These grafts have a history of collecting thrombi that can break off and get pushed further downstream. Another current treatment strategy is the surgical option of performing a bypass which is technically challenging and has many complications on its own.